Why Girls Like Guys
by Elevating with You
Summary: 25 reasons of Why Girls Like Guys. The second part of Why Guys Like Girls. Please R


**I know this one's a day late but I'm sorry, this website won't let me log in.**

**For those who haven't read the first part: Why Guys Like Girls then you should visit my profile, it was about Jo&Kendall**

**And without any further delays, ************Why Girls Like Guys!**

**************Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

**************Again, ************I got this idea from **ElsieLorraine's Contestshipping version.

* * *

_**1. The way they always know how to make you smile when you are down.**_

Camille sighed as she entered the pool area. She blew another audition because of her crazy stunt.

Logan's face lit up as he saw the beautiful brunette enter the pool doors, he closed his book and ran up to his girlfriend.

"Hey Camille." He chirped.

Camille looked up and forced a small smile "Hey."

"Come on, you know that movie you always liked?" Logan asked and she nodded "I finally got to rent a copy, it's really hard to find." He chuckled and Camille laughed.

"I'll also order those cheesy cheese fries that we can snack on while we watch." He told her.

Camille loved this about Logan; he knew what her favorite movie was and what her favorite snack was. He always knew how to make her smile when she's down.

_**2. How they try to secretly smell your hair, but you always notice.**_

Logan wrapped and arm around Camille and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Silence fell on the couple aside from the deep breathing from the boy.

"Logan..." Camille slowly said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I know you're smelling my hair." She giggled.

_**3. How they stick up for you, but still respect our independence.**_

"Camille will always be a better actress than you!" Logan argues with the girl in front of him with his girlfriend by his side.

"As if… I bet you that she won't get this part." The girl scoffed.

Logan looked at Camille and she gave him the look of determination.

"Go get them, honey." Logan said, kissing his girlfriend on the top of her head.

_**4. How they are so wrapped up in everything else, but still have time for you.**_

Camille sat on the couch as she watched another re-run of Witches of Rodeo Drive. She wanted to spend time with Logan but he was busy in the studio since this morning.

She heard a knock from the door and she stood up, opening it to see Logan in front of her with a bouquet of roses.

"Hi Camille, do you want to have dinner together?" he asked.

"I thought you were busy?" she asked.

"Yeah, Gustavo just let us go ten minutes ago and I rushed to get you flowers and here I am now. I'm sorry, I just wanted to spend time with you." He said to her.

Camille smiled and stepped out of her apartment and taking the flowers before grabbing Logan's hand.

_**5. The way their arms fit firmly around you.**_

Camille scanned the area once more, she couldn't fine her boyfriend anywhere. He said that they'll meet here fifteen minutes ago.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she jumped slightly.

"Hey you." Camille laughed as she gave him a pack on the cheek.

_**6. The way they hint that they want to kiss you.**_

Camille squalled as she took the teddy bear from Logan's arms.

"Thanks Logan, I love it." She said.

"I need something in return…" he trailed off.

"What do you want?" she asked, tilting her head in question.

Logan said nothing but looked away and pointed at his lips. Camille giggled and gave him a kiss.

_**7. The way their hands always find yours.**_

Camille looked frantically around through the hoard of paparazzis, she only wanted to spend time with Logan but people found them and here they are now in their current situation but Camille can't find Logan anywhere.

"Logan?" she whispered then suddenly, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her out of the group of people.

"Are you alright?" he asked with his hand still in hers and she nodded.

_**8. How cute they are when they really want something.**_

"Where do you want to eat?" Logan asked.

"I'm in a mood a burger." Camille said.

"Are you sure you don't want a pizza instead?" he asked almost pleadingly.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Will you just say that you want to get some pizza?" she laughed.

_**9. How they never run out of new games to play.**_

"I'm bored!" Camille whined as she rolled on her bed.

"What do you want to do then?" Logan asked.

"Let's play a game." She giggled.

"What kind of game?" he asked and she shrugged.

"You decide."

"Kissing game?" Logan winked.

_**10. How they never run out of good jokes.**_

Camille skipped to her boyfriend "Hey Logan."

"Camille, I'm breaking up with you." He abruptly said making Camille's face fall.

"Why?" she choked out.

"I'm just joking." He laughed "You should have seen your face."

"LOGAN MITCHELL, NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

_**11. How they never run out of love.**_

Camille smiled at the thousands of gifts Logan gave her, all of the flowers were always taken cared off, all stuffed toy were properly placed on her bed or around her room, all jewelries he gave her, she always made sure she wore them at least once a week.

Her thought were cut off by knock on her door, she opened it to reveal Logan with a box of chocolates.

"For you, my lady." He smiled, giving it to her.

"Aww, thanks Logan but, when will you stop giving me gifts?" she asked.

"When I'll stop loving you meaning, never.|" he chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

_**12. How they are funny, but know when to be serious.**_

Camille quickly got a surprised water blast from Logan when she entered the pool area. She looked up to see Logan laughing his eyes out, Camille were on the verge of tears considering how much effort she put on her look today.

"Camille?" Logan asked as he saw his girlfriend's reaction and stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry." He said as he wrapped his arms around her wet body.

_**13. How they react when they realize they are being funny when they need to be serious.**_

Camille acted in front of her girlfriend, preparing for her new audition. After she made her third slip up, Logan started cracking up.

"Logan!" Camille yelled, irritated.

"Sorry, I'm serious now." Logan suddenly said, as his face turned serious.

_**14. The way they are patient when you take time to get ready.**_

"I'm so sorry, Logan." Camille said as she ran out of her room, struggling to put on her high heels.

Logan looked up from what he was watching and smiled at her.

Take your time, you're worth waiting for."

_**15. How they react when you hit them and it actually hurts.**_

Camille huffed as she hit her boyfriend's arm for the umpteenth time.

"Does it hurt now?" she asked.

"Nope." Logan stated proudly.

She pouted then suddenly raised her hand up and slapped Logan across the face.

"Ouch!" he yelped and Camille victoriously smiled.

_**16. The way they smile.**_

Camille loved her boyfriend's smile.

The smile he has when they just got a gold record. The smile he had when they released a new album. The smile he had when he's with his best friends. The smile he had when he gets a high score on a test. And what she loves the most?

The smile that was for her.

_**17. The way they kiss you.**_

"I love you, Camille." Logan confessed making Camille blush.

Logan saw this and leaned in, brushing his lips against hers and Camille melted on the spot. Oh how she loved it when he kissed her.

_**18. The way they try to hide that one stuffed animal when you come over.**_

"Aww, look at this!" Camille said, scooping the blue teddy bear from her boyfriend's bed. "Is this yours?"

"N-no!" he stuttered making Camille giggle.

"It's Presley's" he defended.

"What?" the said little girl popped her head at the door when she heard her name.

"Take your teddy bear with you." Logan commanded.

"That's not mine, it's yours."

_**19. The way they act like Mr. Big.**_

Camille frowned as she dropped the box once again. It was really heavy and she needed to take it downstairs.

"Hi Camille, need help?" h smirked and she nodded.

With a deep breath, he lifted he heavy box from the floor.

_**20. The way they apologize for acting like Mr. Big.**_

"Logan, just because you won another award means I need to have one too. Why can't you appreciate my work?" Camille screeched as the tears gathered in her eyes.

Logan quickly took the yelling girl into his arms and kissing the top of her head lightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered making Camille smile.

_**21. The way they ask you for a pen in class and you know they have one.**_

"Can I borrow a pen?" Logan asked, turning to Camille.

"I thought you already have a pen?" Camille asked.

"No I don't" he defended.

"But you have a pencil case full of them." She stated.

"They're all out of ink." He said.

"But…" Camille tried to say another reason.

"just give me a pen!" he whined.

_**22. How they are blasting the music when they pick up the phone.**_

The other line picked it up and Camille heard Maroon 5 blasting on the other line.

"Hello?" Logan asked.

"Logan, can you hear me?" Camille yelled.

"Hello?" Logan yelled also.

"Logan?"

_**23. How they turn it off when they notice that you are on the phone.**_

Once Logan realized that it was Camille, he quickly turned off the music.

"Hey Camille, sorry about the music." He apologized.

"Did you turned it down?" she asked.

"Yup, it's for you anyways."

_**24. How they look at you during class and make you get butterflies in your stomach.**_

Camille yawned for the umpteenth time during class. How can math be this boring, the only thing that was keeping her awake was the fact that Logan was sitting right in front of her.

Logan felt Camille's eyes boring though him, he turned bacl slightly and smiled at her, making Camille melt.

_**25. The way they hug you on a bad day and the clouds seem to lift.**_

Camille once again, went back to the Palmwoods in tears, she had another crazy audition and once again, rejected harshly.

Logan saw the crying girl and quickly took her in his arms. Camille finally stopped crying and she leaned her head on his chest.

_Perfect._

* * *

**Now why are you just staring at your screen like that? Review now!**


End file.
